Play Fighting
by MaddyPie
Summary: A fluffy cute moment between Munkustrap and Demeter. One-shot


**Disclaimer**** – **I don't own anything!

**AN**** – **So this is my first fic, well, the first fic that I have posted. So, be gentle yea? Thanks! :) Hope you like it.

**Play Fighting**

Munkustrap was laying on his and Demeter's makeshift bed, which was a bunch of old rags and cushions. He was thinking about all of the changes that had occurred in the last couple of months in his life and how happy he finally was now that Demeter and him were finally together. Just then Demi walked in, sat in front of the mirror, and started to groom herself.

Munkustrap smiled and rolled himself onto his side; his arm supporting his head, and just watched Demeter groom herself.

Demeter noticed him staring, "Can I help you?" she asked with a smile on her face.

Munkustrap just smiled and shook his head, "You're so beautiful."

Demeter blushed, "You're so sweet."

Munkustrap looked at her confused, "What? Oh, I was talking to my reflection."

Demeter made a face of mock shock and Munku started laughing.

"You, dear, are suppose to be sweet!" said Demeter as she hit him with a pillow.

"Who-OW!-said so?"

"I don't know, it's like an unwritten rule or something!"

"Well, it's also a 'rule' that if your mate hits you with a pillow, you have permission to beat them up and/or tickle them 'til a loss of bladder control."

Demi didn't even have a chance to think about what Munku had just said, because he had already pulled her onto their makeshift bed and began tickling her. Munkustrap had Demeter pinned and was tickling her without mercy. Demeter was laughing so much that she started to cry.

Munku was really enjoying "torturing" Demi, until she wrapped her ankle around his leg, grabbed his shoulders, and rolled him over. So now Demeter had Munkustrap pinned and was tickling the so-called "un-ticklish" tom. She suddenly stopped and looked at Munkustrap with a devious grin on her face. It took Munkustrap a while, but he soon realized what she was about to do.

"Don't even think about it Demi!"

Demeter still had the grin on her face and slowly started shifting down to Munkstrap's stomach.

"Demeter, I'm warning you!"

Demeter didn't care and took in a deep breath, then put her mouth to his stomach and blew. This was Munkustrap's weakness; his super ticklish spot. He just couldn't help but laugh, no matter how hard he tired.

"You are an evil queen!" he said still laughing uncontrollably.

"I know!" said Demi continuing to blow on his stomach.

Demeter had to stop, because now she was starting to laugh. Munkustrap saw this as his opportunity and pinned Demi again.

"A-HA! The tables have turned!" said Munku almost looking like a maniac.

"Ow, ow! You're hurting me!" said Demeter closing her eyes in pain.

"Oh Demi!" said Munku getting off of her, "I'm so sor-OOF!"

"Haha! I can't believe you fell for it!" said Demi on top of Munkustrap once again.

"You really are an evil queen." said Munkus pouting.

"Oh ok, you big kitten! And besides, you know I can't resist it when you pout." said Demeter rolling off and laying right next to him.

"Oh really?" said Munku pouting and propping himself up on his elbow. "Does that mean I'm irresistible?"

Demi couldn't help but laugh.

"Yes, that's exactly what it means!" she said throwing her arms around his neck.

They just stared at each other for a moment, then, Munkustrap very carefully lowered his head and gently kissed Demeter on the lips.

When they pulled apart, Munku smiled sweetly, "You're so beautiful."

"Oh, _now_ you're talking to me. You sure there isn't a mirror right next to me or something?" said Demeter giggling.

"Well, actually, I can see myself in your eyes." said Munkustrap trying extremely hard not to smile.

Demeter rolled her eyes and started to get up. Munku grabbed her paw and pulled her down on top of him before she got completely off their bed.

He kissed her softly again the said, "You, Demeter, are the most beautiful queen I have ever seen, and I'm the luckiest tom in the world. And I mean that."

"Even more beautiful than you?" she asked with a smile.

"Don't push it now." said Munku with a frown, which quickly turned into a smile.

"Oh shut up." said Dem before kissing him.

**FIN**

So..what did you think? :)


End file.
